Haunted
by Gemzn
Summary: Missing moment from DH, Hermiones reaction after Ron left and her thoughts whilst dancing with Harry in the scene added in by the film makers. Ron/Hermione


Disclaimer: Characters and Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, not me, no matter how much I want them to.

_A/N: This is my fifth published fanfic. Just a one shot based on the song 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift, the acoustic version. Thought the song fit perfectly for when Ron left. I added in the dancing scene between Harry and Hermione from Deathly Hallows part 1 as it seemed to fit, and although I'm a strong R/Hr shipper, i loved that scene. _

* * *

Hermione cuddled the blanket closer and breathed in its scent. Ron. Harry had laid it over her when she fell asleep the previous evening. The smell comforted her but at the same time made the ache in her heart worse. He was gone. She had known that they had been walking a fragile line for a while now, with all the bickering and subtle undertones of something more. But she never thought she'd live to see it break. She had hoped she'd never live to see it break. And yet here she was. Alone. There was Harry of course. But he wasn't Ron. It was getting dark and was all too quiet without Ron's soft snoring helping her drift off to sleep. Hermione sniffed and wiped the stray tear falling upon her cheek. She wasn't sure how she was going to trust anything now. She had put her trust in him and he'd just walked away. Hermione hoped that where ever Ron was, that he realised his mistake. But even if he did, he wouldn't be able to find them again. At this Hermione broke down. She was incredibly thankful that Harry was outside on watch duty so that he couldn't hear her sobbing. Hermione's chest constricted at the thought of Ron out there on his own. Hermione held her breath and swore that _if_ she ever saw..._when_ she saw Ron again she wouldn't lose him for a second time. The cold look in his eyes when he had accused her of choosing Harry over him still haunted her. The tears were running freely down Hermione's face as she snuggled further down into the blanket, breathing in every fibre of the blanket so that the smell would be forever etched into her memory. She couldn't believe he'd left her like that, she thought that she'd had him figured it. It had all gone terribly wrong, he was all she'd ever wanted, not Harry.

* * *

Hermione sat on the step, hugging her knees, listening to Ron's radio. She couldn't believe that she had just watched him walk away, from everything they had. She should have done more, grabbed hold of him, kissed him, made him see that it was him whom she loved. She had begged him to stay and she had meant every word she said to him, and yet he still didn't see it. Hermione could feel Harry watching her so she bent her head lower toward her knees. After what felt like hours, but was in fact only a few minutes, Harry was standing in front of her, his hand reaching out toward her. She stared at it for a few moments, wondering what on earth he was doing, before accepting his hand. Hermione just stared through Harry as he took the horcrux off from around her neck. Instantly Hermione felt the horcrux's weight lift from her, and yet she didn't feel much different. Without Ron, it was like she was constantly wearing it. Hermione felt Harry take her hand and lead her into the middle of the tent where Harry started swaying comically, jiggling her arms in an attempt to make her join in. He was trying to take away her pain. Hermione smiled as Harry started getting into the song. He really couldn't dance. Hermione giggled as Harry spun her round and clasped her hands, rocking her back and forth. Soon enough, the dance slowed down and Hermione rested her head upon Harry's shoulder, slow dancing. They both pulled back and Hermione looked Harry in the eye. All she could think about was Ron. She pulled away and went back to sit down. Harry had tried so hard to cheer her up, yet the whole time she had wished she had been dancing with Ron.

* * *

He wasn't gone, He couldn't be gone. No. She refused to believe it. If she kept her eyes closed, she could kid herself he was still there, fast asleep on his bunk. But deep down she knew she was holding on to nothing.


End file.
